1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure refers to a device for supplying energy to hydraulically or pneumatically actuated active implants.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
These may be pumping systems such as artificial hearts or cardiac assist systems (ventricular assist devices), metering systems (such as drug pumps for pain therapy) or occlusion systems (sphincters).
Ideally, such active implants should be configured so as to be fully implantable so that it becomes unnecessary to provide percutaneous energy lines for the supply of energy. One possible way of supplying energy is to supply current to the implant in a wireless manner via an inductive energy transmission unit. Here, implantable coils are used to transmit energy to the target implant, which implantable coils are most frequently implanted in the subcutaneous tissue of the abdominal section or the pectoral muscle area. Such an arrangement for wireless energy transmission is described, for example, in the German Patent Application DE 10 353 943.
For the purpose of volume compensation, hydraulically or pneumatically actuated active implants additionally use a so-called compliance or compensation chamber. This chamber serves to temporarily receive the transmitter fluid by which the active implant is operated.
For both the compensation chamber and the receiving coil, a pocket has to be prepared between the muscle layers or in the subcutaneous tissue so that these components can be implanted in this pocket. In practice, the number of components implanted substantially increases the risk of pocket infections. Moreover, the surgery and the sterilization are more time-consuming. Further, the comfort of wear for the patient is affected negatively.
It is also known to provide compensation containers on the outer wall of the implant, whereby the implant becomes bigger. Therefore, implantability may no longer be an option with small persons, such as children. Further, as a rule, a subcutaneous arrangement of such a device is out of question because of its structural size. Besides, compensation containers are known that are designed as flat bags. These bear an increased risk of pocket infections and are often perceived by patients as disturbing.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide a device for supplying energy to hydraulically or pneumatically actuated active implants that can be implanted in a patient's body in a simple and safe manner.